What Challenges Await Us
by xoLiquidVamp
Summary: Sango is a rebellious woman who was forced to marry the powerful monk, Miroku. Even with her rebellious side, she knows there is a tender side of him that he has not shown. And now with someone trying to kill him, she will fight to save his life. SanxMir!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim rights of Inuyasha or any of the characters. Just your average fanfiction writer here.

**A/N:** This is an OOC story, obviously. Since we all know Miroku is a womanizer; but not in this story... Miroku is much colder in this story than he actually is in the anime/manga. Actually, he's not very cold at all in the anime/manga, but in here he is. I think it's very hot when men are dominant and possessive like this. But I won't rant about my fan girl moments... Anyways, this is dedicated to my Miroku-obsessing friend, Sango. xD She probably loves Miroku more than anyone I have ever met. Don't try and tell her otherwise. I can't promise good things will happen. xD

**Rating:** T for teens.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; What Challenges Await us;**

She came to him in his bleakest hour. With the moonlight night shining down on her pale complexion and her eyes gazing at him with the warmth and love she meant to give him. He could never take his eyes off her. _Never. _When she looked at him the way she did, a demanding urge to possess her, to make her his, always shot through him. And it took all the will power he had in his body to push this demand aside.

If it wasn't for her, he would be as good as dead. A close battle that would have ended miserably. But she came to him. She came when she was needed. When he needed her.

Miroku was a man of honor. A strong, independent, stubborn man who travels alone; lives alone; always alone… Never to share any wonderful memories with anyone. To him, women were a burden. All he saw them for that they were only put on this planet to appease the needs of the dominant race: _Males_. They were meant to keep the population going. Other than that, they were just mistresses. Nothing important. They were useless beings. Women weren't capable of working as hard as men. That's what Miroku saw in his eyes. They weren't as strong and couldn't do nearly as much as the men could do. They weren't very smart either. Try having an intellectual conversation with a female and it turns into a complete **failure.**

All and all women were inferior to men. They were the lower sex. And what's worse is they were big flirts. Every last one of them. That's all they do is flirt around like some sex-craved chit.

Miroku never paid any mind of attention to it. Whenever he stopped at a local village to lay back, have a drink, and relax and some woman came up to him, smiling towards him invitingly, as if begging him to come to bed with her, without actually saying it, Miroku always responded to her by having her lead him to her bed, or wherever she slept.

For years Miroku has slept around. And not once has he felt affection for any of these flirtatious women. Men have their needs, too. He may not love, or like any of these useless women, but at least they prove to be good at one thing. They are great lovers for the night.

But there is one female. One who is capable of enthralling him; _hypnotizing him_; capable of turning his body into a molten heat of hot lava, to the point where his body _craves her; starves for her; lusts for her_.

It happened so suddenly. She just appeared in the midst of the night as if she was sent by God himself to soften his dense soul. She was intriguing, that's for damn sure. But, she was still just a female. Most likely a flirt like all the rest. That's what Miroku decided, with a final answer.

It happened when two pistols were pointed at him. _Bandits_. He thought for sure that this was it. He lived a short, isolated life and he was so certain this would be the end of it all. The bandits exchanged devious glances before one took his position straight behind Miroku, with the pistol aimed right at his temple, while the other bandit stayed in front of him, a small distance away, with the pistol pointed in the direction of his heart.

"Pathetic monk," The bandit in front scoffed before taking one last glare towards Miroku and continued on, "Go to hell you ungrateful bastard!"

_BAM. _

_A gun shot was heard._

Miroku gasped in surprise, as did the bandit standing direction behind him. The bandit in front went numb, gapped in surprise ad started limping foreword before collapsing onto his stomach, with the pistol sliding away from his limp hand.

"The bloody hell!" The second bandit screamed out in frustration as he looked around. But he saw no one. "Who's out there! Come show yourself you bastard! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you with my last breath!"

The bandit shoved the pistol tighter at Miroku's temple. Miroku saw the sheer panic in the bandit's eyes. For he know that he was the next target. His partner in crime now lies, drenching in his own blood; _and it is his turn._ Miroku took this opportunity while the bandit was distracted and grabbed a hold of his wrist, twisting it around, giving the bandit no choice but to drop the gun and scream out in an agonizing pain. Miroku's knee came up swiftly, kneeing the bandit hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground, clenching his stomach and Miroku took this chance to grab the gun off the ground.

With a look of pure annoyance, Miroku pointed the gun towards the bandit, glaring daggers through his cold, distant eyes. "Any last words?" Miroku asked calmly. He was always calm. Even in dangerous situations, Miroku never let his guard down and he never showed any signs of panic.

"Yes," The bandit mumbled, staring off towards his dead partner. A moment of sorrow filled his guilt stricken heart. "I would like to see the face of the man who murdered my comrade."

"Fine," Miroku replied bluntly, while keeping the pistol pointed towards the bandit. He looked towards the direction as to which the bullet was shot from and called out, "Come out from the trees. Show yourself. Let this man see the face of the man who killed his comrade, but saved my life."

There was nothing. No movement, no sound, nothing. It was all quiet in the area. Had the person who shot the bullet already have left? If so, this bandit will not get his dying wish. But, that does not faze Miroku in the least bit.

But then a rustle was heard from a bush. The man had not left yet and was about to show himself. "Yes, let me see the man who saved my life," Miroku repeated, drawing his attention away from the bandit; which turned out to be a fatal mistake.

"Die you worthless monk!" The bandit screamed out as he charged at Miroku, head first, attempting to knock him over. But, Miroku's attention quickly left the man who was about to show himself and he instantly dodged the bandit's quick attack just at the last second. Miroku may have fell for his plan once, but he was sure not going to fall for it again.

Miroku's hand rammed into the back of the Bandit's neck, knocking him over to the ground. But the bandit used this opportunity to quickly grab the gun from Miroku's hand and point it towards him. "Go to hell!"

_BAM!_

_Another gunshot._

Miroku froze. His expression calm as ever, but inside he was shocked and tense. The bandit, who was about to end his bleak existence dropped the pistol and he, too, fell to the ground, motionless and dead, just as his partner had. But, that does not matter to Miroku. What matters is who had shot both bandits, saving his life? Whoever he was, the man will be rewarded, Miroku thought with a slight nod as he turned around to see the man.

But what he saw was so unexpected, that for the first time in . . . God knows how long, Miroku showed a look other than a calm expression. He showed a surprise, shocked look. It couldn't be. The person who had saved him from his own death was no sort of man. It was . . . a woman!

The female noticed the man's shocked look and her brows shot down, enraged. Everywhere she goes she gets the same look if she does something only a man is fit to do. It's as if no one has ever seen a strong woman before. As if it's never even heard of; which really, it isn't.

"You're welcome," she snapped in reply and turned around to walk away. Still, Miroku stood there, shocked that a woman saved his life. A woman! _My life was spared because of this…woman?_ Miroku questioned himself unable to believe such nonsense was true. Woman were nothing. They could not fight, they were basically the inferior sex. Yet this woman shot both bandits and looked as if she had no remorse.

_How intriguing. _Miroku thought with an amused smirk. Even though she is a woman, he figured he should repay her somehow. She did save his life. That deserves some sort of reward.

"Name your price." He said bluntly, not even bothering to explain himself. But that reply was not good enough for the woman.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You risked your life to save my own. That bandit could have gone after you. Or you could have just let me die, but you did not. You will be well rewarded either way, so name your price."

"I do not need your noble rewards!" She scoffed towards him, turning around to give him one last glare. Then with a "humph" she swung back around, ignoring him as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"Is that so?" Male amusement was noted in his tone, but Sango ignored it and kept walking.

"That is so," She replied, somewhat mocking him.

And her mockery made Miroku's amusement grow even more. He was so interested in this woman that it surprised him inside. He had never been interested in any woman before. They all were un-amusing and rather dull. Yet this one female, with her rebellious act, was intriguing him more and more. Was it just that he wanted something he could not have?

"Well, I must reward you somehow, my lady." With a casual walk, he stalked towards her, with a faster walking pace than hers and easily caught up to her, stepping in front of her, stopping her from walking any further.

"I said I don't want your rewards. So knock it off!" She went to brush past him, but his arm slipped around her waste, stopping her from going any further from him than she already was. And that was only about a few inches distance. "Hey, what's your problem! I save your life so you think you can flex out your muscles towards me and expect me to do as you say as if it's how it's meant to be!"

"It is how it's meant to be."

"No it's not you arrogant man!"

"Arrogant?" He repeated out loud, still holding her firmly so she wouldn't be able to just waltz away. "I guess arrogant would be a good word to use."

"Same with annoying." She pointed out, expecting him to get somewhat mad and release her of his grip. But he did the opposite of that. He smirked. An amusing smirk to show she's not offending him in the least bit, but basically entertaining him.

"Are you sure you do not want a reward?" He whispered huskily as he bend down and brushed the tip of his lips against the softness of her cheek. She smelled so good, Miroku thought to himself as his lips moved softly over her smooth skin, over to her ear.

He saw her body tense up and realization hit him as he noted that she's never done this before, or has never had a romantic intercourse with anyone. "Such an innocent little girl you are." His voice was a low whisper as he breathed it softly into her ear. His thump moved over her other cheek, low and carressing, giving off a little massage that was meant to tease her needs; tease his needs and drive them both into a moment of pure temptation

But that didn't happen for Miroku the moment Sango finally unfroze at the mention of being called a 'little girl' and she snapped back into reality. Her fist clenched up into a tight ball and before Miroku could even see it coming she bashed at the side of his head real hard, making him stumble back in surprise.

"I said knock it off! Who the hell do you think you are! I am not one of your mistresses you think you can rule over. I am my own woman. I have some dignity you know and I don't have to listen to the likes of you. Go to one of your mistresses if you would like to have some sort of an affair but do not dare come to me for one! Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He lazily shrugged and she noted the smile that was forming on his face and her eyes narrowed once again.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I do not appreciate you laughing at everything I do."

"You don't, do you?" His movements were laid back and lazy. As if he just completely forgot about her hitting him. Inside, Sango was surprised he didn't attempt to do anything about it. Usually men would have tried to beaten her back. But mostly in failed attempts.

This is why Sango is different from most female. She is strong; independent. She refuses to be ruled over by some arrogant male. She always felt that men and woman have equal rights and hopes that one day that will happen. As for right now, she will always claim herself equal to them. If a man tries to hit her, she fights back. And she does a good job at doing it. She's a very skilled fighter, and that's not the only thing that she is good at. Her aim at shooting pistols is positively amazing. And usually she hits her target dead one. It is rare for her to miss.

"Hm. Anyways, it was very…erm…nice meeting you…" She trailed off, realizing she doesn't even know the man's name. When in reality, not that it matters.

"Miroku." He replied.

"Ah yes. It was nice meeting you, Miroku." She lied, as she rolled her eyes, and brushed past him. But once again and arm reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist, halting her escape.

"If you don't let me go right this instant—" She cut herself off and swung her hand at him again, to prove her point about her being serious.

But this time, Miroku expected it. He saw it coming and prepared himself for it. Right before her hand bashed into his temple, his other hand grabbed a hold of that wrist, basically pinning her to him.

Sango's eyes widened. No man has ever been able to out-do her. For years she has trained with her father to become a strong woman. Someone not to be messed with. And people began to fear her. She was known not to go and pick a fight with. Even some of the males felt inferior to her. And that made her feel important. But here they are, this one man pinning her to him, and she is unable to do a thing about it. How can this be? All this training to prove her point about male and female equality and she was easily brought down by the man she saved!

"Ungrateful bastard! You have no heart!"

"That, we can both agree on…" He trailed off, not knowing this woman's name as well.

Sango got the hint that he was reaching out for her name. And she ignored his request. She shook her head no, refusing to give his name and Miroku's eyes narrowed towards her.

But his unspeakable threat didn't bother Sango. She's a strong woman. This stranger can't easily bring her down with looks of disappointment. Why the hell would she even care if he was mad at her?

"Come back with me and I will give you some sort of reward."

"What do you not understand by 'I don't want a reward!' Are you deaf?" she spit out towards him. She could not believe her ears. He's still going on about this pointless reward she could careless about. _I should have left him to die..._ Sango thought inwardly, continuing to glare towards Miroku.

"You are a brave woman," He ignored her outburst and turned his head to the side and stared blankly away from her. "I want you to somehow be rewarded."

With a defeating sigh, Sango gave up and gave a slight nod. "What did you have in mind?"

"Heh," Miroku raised an eyebrow, relieved that he could finally win the battle against this woman. Out of all the battles he fought, with weapons or words, this was the most difficult one. And it's still one he did not win: to fully get her to surrender herself to him just for one night.

But that might be a challenge because she wasn't lying when she said she was different. She may not be one of those females who sleep around and will be so willing to join him in bed. Even if it was for just one night All he needs is one night; just one, and then she can go on her way.

"Do you live around here?"

"I do, yes."

"Good. I will escort you home and there we can talk about your reward."

Sango shook her head, annoyed. "Whatever you say, your highness." She mocked him, obviously making fun of his attitude that males are the dominant race. Miroku noticed that mockery and hid the smirk that threatened to appear.

This woman is surely going to be the death of him if she keeps this us, Miroku noted in his mind as he followed next to her while she led him to her home.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **That is all. At first this was intended to be a one-shot. Well…see how well that worked out. I just kept writing and writing and getting more and more ideas in my mind that if I did make this a one-shot, it would be like 20 chapters in one. So, I am going to make chapters.

…Happy, Sango?! xD

Anyways first chapters are never good. So, I don't expect this to be amazing. But even so, reviews and PM's make me feel cool. So, please please please review. It always makes me feel good for some reason like some epic fanfiction nerd. Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; **I do not claim, or own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But give it time and I will. ) Haha, I wish.

**A/N; **For the most part, I am extremely happy you all enjoyed the first chapter. Despite the fact that Miroku's character is totally different than in the anime/manga. I just thought it would be a good change, or at least a unique character. We shall see how it continues on.

Oh! And thank you for those who reviewed. I didn't think I'd get any, even with my begs. xD

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; What Challenges Await us;**

_Soft; Luscious; Beautiful._ Miroku's eyes gazed up and down the body of the beautiful, alluring woman in front of him. With the sway of her hips so womanly, so wholly feminine, it's driving him to a place of pure temptation. His eyes won't fix themselves off her alluring figure. The way she walks, so gentle, it's almost inviting. She looks so fragile. But, Miroku knows that's the last thing she is. For a delicate woman, she sure packs a hard punch.

It makes him wonder, how can some fragile, small woman end up saving his life? Or even have this rebellious streak that she has. In this world, women have a place in life. And that place is under the arm of a man. They do as men request; they give their heart, their soul, and themselves over to the man for him to take charge. They are followers. Nothing more. No woman has the right to have a say in anything, unless she has a generous husband who is completely devoted to his wife. But when does such a case ever happen?

As the two travelers exit the forest, Miroku's eyes look around at the tiny homes that rest on the edge of the forest. Small, little cottages. Looking back towards her and then back at the small homes, Miroku frowns in disgust. _Such an alluring, rebellious woman lives in such homes like these? _

Miroku is not what anyone would call poor. He has money. Lots of it. And really, he is well known everywhere he goes. He has many acquaintances all around. But none he would expect to be . . . here. His home is a large one. He is rarely ever at home, but when he is, he has the comfort of his over-sized castle and servants to tend to his every needs. Even though he may be in complete control and sometimes a hard man to deal with, his servants love him. They are all completely loyal and devoted to the monk.

But here, in this place . . . to what Miroku is used to, this place is small and seems like a place where poor, revolting people would live. Looking around at all the men working hard for the farm work and all the woman working hard by hanging up clothes and boiling water outside, Miroku can see why this woman has her opinion that she can be rebellious and not listen to a word he says. It seems where she comes from that both men and women have an equal amount of work needed to be done.

_Men and woman with equal rights . . . pathetic._ Miroku mentally thought to himself before returning his attention to the woman who now stopped walking and turned to him with an annoyed glance.

"Is something wrong?" Her arms folded lightly across her chest and Miroku looked down at her with the same calm expression as if her snapping words didn't affect him in the least bit; which they didn't.

Miroku groaned silently to himself realizing she saw the disgusted look he was giving her home. But how can she be surprised? This place . . . it is unfitting.

"No. But I see why you dare to disrespect me now." He answered casually, continuing to look around at all the hard working cottagers. The thing that surprised him most was that they seem to be happy. They don't seem to have any sort of problem with all this hard work or knowing that men and women do the same work. Shouldn't they feel somewhat inferior to that?

"Why I dare to disrespect you? Who do you think you are spitting out such nonsense to me?" Her brows snapped together, enraged. But even with her look of displeasure, Miroku couldn't help but continue to notice the sexy, fragile and tender woman behind this disrespectful, rebellious chit. He knew she was there. Somewhere in there was a true woman who, deep down, knows her place in life, and she will one day sought out that destiny and do what she was meant to do and appease him for one night.

_Just one night, please_. He pleaded in his mind. But he quickly shook the thought aside and turned his attention back towards her comment. "Who am I? That, little lady, is what you do not know about me. I am a powerful man. People of all sorts know me and respect me. People of all sorts also listen to me and would not dare to defy my wishes. That is who I am. Learn that because sooner or later I will not tolerate such disrespectful behavior. You may have saved my life and I may be grateful, but know this, that does not make you legible to do as you wish. You are merely a woman. Learn your place in life."

"My God! How dare you! I do know my place in life, monk. I think you are merely confused because women can do as much as a man can do. We do not need to be ordered around. And I will not take your bossiness. You will not treat me like one of your mistresses or anyone who is under your control. I will be treated with the respect I deserve."

"You will be treated as women were meant to be treated." He replied back, taking a simple step foreword that was meant to be threatening; warning her that he has the last say in everything. But Sango didn't care. He will not treat her with such manners. He will treat her how she expects to be treated and until then she will treat him with what he deserves.

"Women were meant to be treated with equal respect. Learn that, monk. You are nothing of importance to me. You may have a noble and powerful title, but I do not care. To me you are nothing more than a cottager. Not even that! Do you understand what I am saying? To me, your title is as important as women being inferior."

_Male Amusement. _Instead of seeing the anger she was expecting, she saw amusement. The corner of his mouth lifted forming a smirk. Once again her words just amused him like she is some entertainment.

"Go to hell!" She snapped towards him and turned around, walking away from him. "I've changed my mind. I don't want a reward. I never wanted one anyways. So go back to your fancy home and I will go to my simple one. Hopefully you and I never meet again."

Miroku watched as she walked away from him, but this time he didn't bother to stop her. What good would it do? She would be more rebellious than ever and fight him at everything. And instead of being angry at her disrespectful comment, he was amused by it. No one has ever dared to defend their selves against him like that. No one. He is superior to most people. Rich, powerful, dangerously attractive. Not even some of the strongest of men would say anything to him. Because they know of the consequences. If anything, Miroku absolutely hates being defied. So, if anyone else would have dared say that to him, he knows that he would have made them pay somehow. Whether it was from suffering in a dungeon for the rest of their worthless life or from becoming one of his new servants. Who knows?

But this woman . . . she has nerve. And a lot of it. Deep down, she knows of some of the consequences that could have occurred. But she didn't care. She has strong opinions and she was going to defend them, at the cost of anything. And even though she dared to defy him, Miroku finds the challenge she is giving him amusing and almost welcoming.

Now that she has intrigued him as much as she has, Miroku knows he can't let he go. No way no how. She is the first woman he was willing to give anything just to have her sleep with him for one night. Something about her just makes his whole body tense when he sees her. But what is it about her? Maybe her hypnotic eyes, or the way she sways her hips so seductively when she walks, as if inviting him to come to her. He doesn't know. But he does intend to find out.

He may not know what love really is. He doesn't even know why such a word exists. Love? Please! Love is just a game. A useless ploy. In this world, there is no such thing as love. Who is there to love? Maybe the feminine body. But that is not actually love. That is more like lust. Craving for the female beauty. Men are too powerful to fall in love. All that matters is their title. Why such a word even exists, Miroku will never know.

But, one thing is certain: he lusts for this woman. She has attracted him to her like no other woman has. And he has been around quite a bit to know. And because of that, Miroku has no choice but to go with his body's need, and take that woman for one night. She won't be willing. And he can't fully "make her" just fall into his arms for the night and then toss her aside. She would not accept that. From what he's known of her, he has this odd feeling if he did that she would somehow, some way haunt him for the rest of his life.

The thought of that made him slightly laugh. A small, amusing laugh. It is settled then. She will comply with him one way or another. Miroku will make sure of that. She has not seen the last of him. Not just yet.

"Excuse me, sir?" A small voice was heard behind Miroku and smoothly he turned around to see who would address as such. But, what he saw he did not expect. A little boy. He could not exactly pinpoint his age, but that did not matter anyways.

"Yes?" Miroku stared down at the boy with a cold gaze. It was not meant to be insulting wise, it's just that Miroku always has a harsh look to him and it's something that cannot be helped. The boy didn't even seem to notice the harsh gaze. _Seems to happen around here a lot. _Miroku grumbled to himself.

"Where did my sister go? I saw her with you not to long ago and I needed to speak with her."

"Your sister?" Miroku repeated. This news made his harsh features soften up before looking down at the boy with a devious smile. "That woman I was with, you are sure she is your sister?"

The boy stood in place, confused at the odd question. "Yes, I do know who my sister is."

"Hm," Miroku slightly narrowed his eyes. It seems that woman is not the only one with a rude personality. Not only her, but this young boy dares to use rude sarcasm when talking to him. _We know who you get that from, young boy._ He shakes his head of his thoughts.

"I do not know where she went. But, I think you can help me with something."

"Help you?" Miroku saw the boy's eyes darken. Not from anger or some mixed emotions. He was curious. A look of curiosity was shown and Miroku knew that he could easily win this boy over into helping him out.

"Your sister, what is her name? I had a talk with her but I rudely forgot to ask."

"Oh, Sango. She may not have given it if you asked anyways." The boy laughed out loud, placing his hand behind his neck.

"Sango.." Miroku repeated her name out loud. Her name was a beautiful one. It fit her well.

"Does she have any other family members here—" Miroku trailed off. It seems lately when he talks to people he has been forgetting to ask for names.

But the boy got the hint, thank God. "You can call me Kohaku. And yes, we live with our father."

"Would you mind taking me to him?"

"Sure. Follow me." Kohaku slightly nodded and brushed past Miroku, leading him past small cottages. Miroku's eyes wondered around the area and still he was disgusted that such beauty was stuck living here in this small, unfit living environment. And hopefully in just a short while he will have that fixed.

She intrigues him like no other. She came to him when she was needed. And even though she has a defiant and rebellious streak, Miroku is allured to her. She is far more interesting than the dull, noble women he has taken to bed. She may be different than they are and may not fit in with the noble women, but this woman he finds compelling—Sango—he will have her. And this will be claimed as her "reward."

Her beauty will not be wasted. He has never loved anyone and even now, he does not love her. But he does lust for her and that's all that matters. He does not expect her love in return. But, he does want her to surrender herself to him like all the other women do so easily. But unlike them, she is a challenge and will continue to be one.

Maybe that is why he is attracted to her. Miroku loves a challenge. And this challenge she dares to give him will be somewhat fun. In all his years of living, this is the moment of truth. His toughest challenge yet. And it's from a female. But the challenge is welcoming.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Sango turned her head around slightly to make sure this damned monk was not following her, and to her surprise he wasn't. _It's about time he got the hint._ She whispered softly in her mind. All she did was save his life. That's all. He was about to be killed by bandits and that wasn't fair because he did not do anything to deserve that.

But now, she is starting to have second thoughts about that…

"Such an arrogant fool." She mumbles out loud in a loud scoff. She wishes she never saved him. She should have left him to die. If she had known that he would rant about how noble and powerful he is and that she needs to give him the respect he should get from all women, Sango may have just left him to die for real.

_Would you really have?_ A voice asked inside her mind. She knew she would have still saved him. She was born with pride and dignity. Just because she does not like someone does not mean she would not wish death upon them.

She was born to be better than that.

"Something wrong, Sango?"

Sango turned her head to the side to face one of her elder friends from the cottage. He was such a gentle, kind man. But he was old. Far too old to be working as much as he does.

"No, I am fine, thank you. What have I told you about over-working yourself?" She asked him, concerned for his health. This gentle, kind, friendly man was always working. He did the most work in this village. But he was so old and always looked so tired. Sango does not understand how he can keep up with it.

"Young Sango, I am still alive and fit. I will not slack because of my age."

"Your age is not what concerns me. It is your health. You do not look well. Please do not overwork yourself like you do. I do not know what I would do if I lost you. You have been there for me through everything, whenever I have needed you. I would hate to see you go. Please, take care, Haji." Sango gave him a bow of respect; but also love.

She loved that man to death. If there was a problem, he was there, despite his age. He was always there. Always. And she would never forget him for it.

"I will, young Sango. And you take care as well. You are growing so beautiful. Do not let anything trouble that precious face of yours."

"Thank you," She let out a slight laugh. "I will try not to."

He turned around and started raking the ground, about to plan more potatoes. How such an old man can still be up and fit to work, Sango will never know. He pushes himself to hard and she fears one day it will be his downfall.

But, she continued her walk. She decided to forget all about Miroku and go home and start cooking. She was late as it was because of her little delay from earlier. But she's sure her father won't be to upset.

When she got home, no one was outside, so she figured he was inside doing some sort of work in the house. Not only does Haji overwork, but so does her father. For the past few years Sango has taken some of her father's responsibilities into her own hands so he would not have to work as hard. She always worries about everyone's conditions and tries to help out as much as possible.

But when she opened the door, she did not like what was there to greet her.

"You!" She spit out, gasping to see Miroku sitting at the table with her father.

"Sango, come here." Her father directed her over this way and all of a sudden, Sango had a strange feeling burst inside of her. A feeling of uneasiness. "Miroku has a great proposal for us!"

"Oh really? And what sort of proposal?" Sango asked, uncaring. If it has anything to do with that monk, she could careless about it.

"I can't hold in my excitement!" Her father burst out and Sango stood by him at the table, giving him a look of curiosity. He stared at her silently for a second, not a peep coming out from him. But Sango was not fooled. He was overjoyed and he could barely hold it in. And it didn't take him long before he finally blurted out the words she despised hearing.

"You are to wed Miroku." His smiled gleamed with a look of pure happiness and Sango became enraged by the sudden proposal.

"I am WHAT!" She jumped back, away from him with a look of betrayal slashed across her soft features.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **Chapter two! Woo! Yeaaah, anyways, change of plot. I was going to have them both be unwilling to be married. But I think I will make Sango the only unwilling one. I mean she has every right to be unwilling. But I changed it to where it was Miroku's idea. Like, I was going to make it her father's idea for some sort of "reward" so he wouldn't live in a poor home when his daughter would now be wealthy. But I thought this way worked more for Miroku's personality. Well, at least the fake personality I gave him. We shall see what happens next.

Ok, reviews, who likes them? I do. xD So please review. I know it's sad I have to ask people too, like the loser I am, but I'll get over it. Haha. xD Reviews inspire me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

And you too, Sango. So don't disown me. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **I do not claim any sort of rights over Inuyasha or the characters. Just a fanfiction writer over here.

**A/N; **Chapter two seemed enjoyable for the most part, no? I had no complaints about it, so that gives me a good message. Ok, then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm up to 12 reviews. Normally that's not a big deal, but it is for me since I am kind of just starting out. So, 12 reviews for two stories is like awesome for me. xD Thanks to everyone reviewing and enjoying.

**Another Author's Note;** Also, I'm not to sure about the things they used to do back in their time. Well, obviously this is different from the feudal era. But, I am just trying to put together what I know. If I'm wrong on some things they used to do, forgive me. And I know normally Miroku wouldn't be addressed like the titles I say he would be addressed by, but it just added onto the story so just go along with it. It's just a fanfiction story anyways.

**Rating;** T for teens.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; What Challenges Await Us.**

Sango paled. Her eyes darkened as she stared towards her father in disbelief; _in betrayal._ How could he just announce such a thing to her? How can he just wed her off to a man he doesn't even know. No one really knows what Miroku is like. For all they know he could be some foul, loathing, women beater. And her father is forcing her to marry someone like that? She can't marry Miroku. She _won't!_

"Sango," Miroku spoke softly to her; gently. He knew she was angered, enraged, towards both him and her father, and a demanding tone in his voice won't help. So, he softened up a bit, to try and sooth her out. "I know this is all to overwhelming for you. But trust me, it's for—"

"Trust you? Please! What good has that done me so far? I trust you enough to bring you to my home and what do you do? You go behind my back and try and force a marriage on me that's not going to happen."

"It is going to happen." He replied cooly, keeping his apathetic tone. But Sango wasn't ready to accept it. Not just yet.

"I can assure you, monk, it's not."

Miroku stiffened. Sango saw his jaw clenched; tighten up, as she spoke her words. "I want you to call me Miroku."

Before Sango could bluntly refuse him, her father spoke up with an enthusiastic tone. "What an honor that is, Sango! Do you not see! Lord Miroku is being ever-so generous with you. You must show him how grateful you are."

Back in these times, when a woman and man married, she was always forced to call him by his noble title. Whatever his title may be. For Miroku, he would normally be nobly addressed by, "Lord Miroku" or "His Grace." Only when the man tells the woman that she may call him by a different name would she be allowed to do so. And to be permitted to call them by their first name is claimed as a great honor, and one that should be respected by, not only his peers, but by her.

Sango, on the other hand, wanted to throw this "honor" she was given right back in his face. What is this so-called "honor" that she has been cursed upon? There is no honor. Being forcefully married is no honor. It's a nightmare!

"Thank you very much for giving me such an honor to live with," She forced herself to say. "But, I will call you as I see fit. I do not even see the name 'monk' all that suiting for you. You are no monk. And if you truly are, you are a poor one at that. You are a disgrace. One such as you should not be permitted to be claimed as noble as a title such as that and then say he is pure and good and preaches about God. Monks are pure and they pray and they are holy people. You, on the other hand are tainted. There is no such thing as a tainted monk in my eyes. So, to me, you are not a monk. I will not call you by your noble name, or that. I will call you what I see fit."

Miroku stood their, having amusement wash over him. Normally he would have been enraged. But when this fragile, outspoken female insulted him the way she did, he just found it amusing. He knew from the very beginning that she was going to be defiant and rebellious. That she would not agree with him so easily. But, he has faith in his ways. And in due time she will surrender herself to him. She will become a fitting wife, and have a title of her own to cherish. A beautiful woman such as her deserves more than she has.

"Sango!" Her father spat out, enraged. "I did not raise you to be disrespectful! Make worthy of yourself and learn to serve Lord Miroku, and be honored he has chose someone such as you to marry."

A sharp pain slashed across Sango's heart as she felt somewhat hurt at her father's comment. 'Someone such as you?' He was right. She never paid any mind of attention to it, but now that this rich and powerful man is here in her home, telling her she is to marry him, she sees it more clearly now. She is a low-life. A poor, revolting woman. Compared to other beautiful, rich women, she is basically nothing but a mere peasant in their eyes. She never cared for once what people thought of her. She is independent; her own person. No one dictates her. She won't have any of that. She runs herself. She is loyal to herself and her family. If someone doesn't approve of her she never paid any mind to it. But, hearing her father basically call her inferior to Miroku sends a permanent pain shooting through her. As if someone just tore her from the inside.

"Is that what you think of us, father? You think we are not worthy to someone such as him?" She points towards Miroku, avoiding to even look at him. "How dare you think that. We are happy. We don't need wealth, or riches, or a large castle. We are happy the way we are. We do not need money. We do not need to be corrupted by power! How can you think we are inferior to him? Because he is rich and we are not. You don't even know him and he's already twisted your brain into thinking we are nothing but trash. I will not marry someone such as that!"

Miroku said nothing. He looked towards her and saw the hidden pain within her. She was hiding her sadness; her sorrow. Her father's words hurt her and she didn't want to admit it. She had too much pride within her to break down and cry from a few pity words. But, Miroku couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman. She tried accepting what life has given her. She tried accepting that she was poor, and was nothing like the other chits that Miroku was used to. But, to have her own, dear father tell her that he and her family are worthless, it makes her heart cry out. And even so, it's her pride that keeps her from just breaking down. And deep down, Miroku admires her for it.

"…" Her father did not speak. He stared at his daughter with regret and sorrow in his eyes. He looked towards her with a look of sadness. He knows what he did was wrong. It is not unknown for a father to sell his daughter off to be married. Sango is at the age where she _should_ marry. She never gave it any thought though because she refused to. But, he knows his daughter all to well. She would never accept a husband unless she truly loved him. And she does not love Miroku, and guilt swamps his loving heart as he regrets his decision to wed off his daughter. He knew she would not accept it, but it was too great of an offer to refuse. "It is inescapable, young Sango. I gave your hand to Miroku. I already made the agreements and he is already willing to pay for y—"

"WHAT?" Sango took a step back, shocked. Her eyes went wide with animosity, but also _fear_.

Miroku groaned. He knew this was going to happen. He mentally glared towards Sango's father, displeased with his actions. She was already going to be a challenge to agree with this marriage in the first place. But now, to hear that was _bought _will only cause more defiance than Miroku could ever expect to handle.

"You sold me?! You sold me off like useless merchandise! Father! Of all the people in the world, I would never have expected _you_ to do something so low, so unforgiving! I cannot stand to be sold to someone such as him and I will not be bought over." She stood her ground, defiant, trying so hard to stand strong and stay tough. But, she can only handle so much before she just cracks. And Miroku is expecting that to happen real soon.

"Your father and I have agreed on some terms and he handed you over to me. I am sorry to say, but you have little say in the matter." Miroku leaned back, a lazy gesture, stretching his arms back behind the wooden chair he was sitting on. His eyes were still fixed on his future wife. He saw the disgusted look she was giving everyone in that room, even her brother, Kohaku. She was just far to outraged at the moment. _Probably wishing she never saved me._ Miroku mentally thought to himself.

"I have all the say in the world. We do not need your money, you heartless bastard! Go away. I am tired of seeing your face. Wherever you are, trouble follows. I have not had a happy moment to myself ever since you showed up. Do us all a favor and keep your money and get lost." Sango folded her arms over her chest. The small movement had Miroku lower his gaze to her full breasts standing proudly through the thin layer of clothing. He was so intrigued by how beautiful and how well developed she was for such a young one. She cannot be any older than seventeen, and she still had the body and attitude as a true woman.

But Sango saw his gaze lower and she abruptly tightened her arms around her chest, to have him stop looking at her personal body with the lust he is after. "I said get lost, worthless monk!"

Sango's father could not stand any more of this. He stood up, swiftly and glared towards his defiant daughter. "You are to marry Miroku! That is that, Sango. What's done is done. He has already paid a good amount for you. Nothing you can do or say will stop what is already happening."

Her feet had a mind of their own as they took another step back, taken back by her father's true, but blunt words. "How can you do this to me!" She cried out to him. She spilled her heart, her soul, and her true feelings out towards her father. She was scared; afraid. She could not be wed away just like that. He cannot sell her off to some man she doesn't know. She always dictated her own life. And now, to have someone say she has been bought by this man she doesn't even know and he will rule her as if she is one of his slaves, _it terrifies her; frightens her to no end._

"Young Sango," Miroku spoke softly to her as he smoothly stalked over in her direction, slowly, not trying to make her feel more uneasy than she already was. She took another step back, still standing proud and tall, trying not to have her very pride shatter in front of everyone. Miroku stopped when he was right in front of her, their bodies so close he could feel the warmth of her skin almost against his own. He saw her chest pound inward and back and knew she was not ready for such a commitment. She has not been properly prepared for the sacrifices most women her age have to make. She was not born to understand it was her time to get married. Being in a place like this, half the women married cottagers and village men, so they lived the same life from the beginning. But hers was about to change, and she and him both knew it.

He placed his finger tip underneath her chin, lifting her head to look up towards his face, with him being a few inches taller than she. His thumb stroked the smoothness of her skin, in small, seductive caresses that gave her a feeling she's never felt before. A feeling of desire. But how can this be? From just a plain simple touch. What is this feeling shooting through her entire body?

"Come now, I cannot be such a terrible choice of a husband, now can I?" He tried to tease her, with a small sense of humor. In a way, she should feel honored. He never pays any heed of attention if a woman wants him or not. But at this moment, he does care. He wants her to want him. He wants her to admit she is to be his wife and he wants to take her to his bed, where he will make her feel things her body has never felt before, in her virginal life.

He leaned his forehead down upon hers and gazed into her beautiful eyes that shined like magical orbs of light. Sango felt the urge to just give in; to accept what fate has placed upon her. It was as if he was controlling her, with his male muscularity. His gaze locked on hers, staring down upon her with a look of temptation; of need.

At that moment, Sango felt vulnerable. His free handle was placed down on one of her hands, tangling his fingers with hers and a small, possessive smile replaced his hardened features. Sango felt much more vulnerable than she could even describe. At that moment, he held her in a terrifying thrall. His cold eyes and heated sensuality sent shivers of desire down her slender spine; it was like he was holding her with his very own _dark magic._

All this was overwhelming. The new emotions running haywire in her mind, she couldn't handle it. She shouldn't have to. He was asking too much of her. No. He was _demanding_ too much of her. He cannot think to try and seduce her and she will just fall to her knees and expect her prince to carry her off to a safe place. That is not how things are going to work with her.

With her senses returning to her she let out a shocked gasp, surprised with her own actions of not stopping him. But how could she? He didn't make any sort of move on her, but he was using some sort of power of his own to capture her heart, and the worst part is: _it almost worked. _

She pushed hard at the thick wall of chest in front of her and found at that moment he was unmovable. As hard as she pushed at him, he would not move. It was as if she was trying to cut down a tree with a butter knife; an impossible task.

Miroku expected her to snap back into reality sooner or later and expected her to try and free herself of his grasp. But he was ready for it. He prepared ahead of time. He was so close. At that second, she stood their not knowing what to do. She was debating whether to give in to his own seduction or to continue to fight what fate has set upon her. She was not ready to give in just yet. But, Miroku got the hint that he could somehow get her to just give herself up. He hadn't even tried to kiss her, to give her the pleasure he was willing to give her and she almost gave in. Was this a sign for him to push the level a little further? Or would she despise him even more than she already did?

Sango pulled her hand out of his and took yet another step back, widening the gap in-between them. She continued to stare at him, a look of determination. She would not give in to him. She could not! It would make her a hypocrite to claim herself as an independent woman for all these years and then all of a sudden marry some rich, powerful man and have him completely rule over her life. It was something she could not do.

_And Miroku knew that._

"So, Sango," Her father stepped in, taking his position right next to Miroku. Miroku felt somewhat annoyed by his stance though. As if he was saying he had an equal name as Miroku did. Which clearly he did not. "Are you ready to marry Miroku?"

Sango smiled. A sweet, innocent smile that lightened up the room. She truly was beautiful, alluring. She could make any man melt from desire, from lust. But she wouldn't do that. No man will ever melt because of this woman. The only man that can do that is Miroku himself, which he does not want to do. But, she has something about her that makes her much more alluring than the other women. And when she's dressed as she's supposed to dress and cleaned up the way the richer women are, Miroku will see the true beauty that lies beneath this low-life cottager.

But, her sweet innocent smile was a lie. She looked towards her father, holding the same smile and then replied in the most innocent of all voices, "No I am not. So, you can have discussions on how you will either buy me back, or forget we ever had this selling arrangement."

_A moment of silence._ She was sure deceiving. And she would not give in. Miroku knows he has met his match with this woman. Is all this worth it? Would she really be the one to bring him the pleasure he was seeking? _True pleasure._ Or would she just drive him to madness?

"If that is how you want it to be, then so be it." Miroku lazily shrugged his shoulders. He looked towards Sango's father and noticed his surprised look. But Miroku ignored it and turned his attention back towards his future wife.

"Really!" Sango almost shouted, overjoyed. Finally, he was saying things that were making sense. And she didn't think that was possible with this devious monk.

"Really." He replied simply. "Your father can buy you back with the money I already gave him."

Sango through she was going to spontaneously bust out screaming. This was the best news she heard all day. She did not have to marry him now! He was going to give her back to her home and everything would be just as it was before she had ever met the monk.

"Although, I doubt even that will be enough." He finished off, and Sango's joy fell into a deep abyss, as confusion replaced her toying emotions.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Her father looked towards Miroku, sharing Sango's confusion.

"I will gladly sell you back to this home of yours. But, it will be triple the original cost I bought you." Miroku shifted his eyes towards her father who was shaking his head ferociously, disagreeing. He had no intent of paying triple the amount. He could not afford it. And even if he could afford it, would he do it? Deep down he feels Sango will be far happier living in riches than she does in rags. And even though it doesn't seem like it, he does want the best for her.

"You scheming bastard! You know damn well my father can't pay back triple the amount you bought me for! He can only pay what you gave him in the first place!"

"Then I guess you still belong to me." White teeth gleamed as he smiled, deviously. He had no real intention of giving her up. After all his life living a lonely, bleak life, he finally found the woman that can bring . . . amusement into his home. He's slept around, knows how to pleasure a woman, and knows how all women act. Which is why he wants Sango. She is not like any of the women he has met or taken to bed. She is unique, different.

Sango knew what his plan was. She knew that he had no real intention of selling her back. The moment he said she was triple the cost, there was no way he had any real thoughts of actually selling her back. What is she, some piece of furniture! "Stop talking to me like I am someone to be bought! You cannot buy me, nor can you own me."

"Yes I can, because I did, and I do." He answer was stated bluntly, like a given fact. In reality, he was right. Men had this type of right and if the father of the daughter wants to give his daughter away to some man for money in return, he can do that. But Miroku took advantage of the situation. Sango's family needs the money and he offered it to them; _in exchange for her._

"And if I refuse?" She, too, gave off a lazy shrug, showing him that he is not intimidating her in the least bit. If he wants to play hard, so be it. Sango will return the challenge.

"You cannot. You now belong to me. If you think to defy me in the matter I can do as I see fit. I have a powerful title, Sango. Remember that. No one would dare challenge my authority. If you think to look to someone else to free you of this burden, you are mistaken. Accept what has been set upon you."

"Damn you! I won't! I won't marry someone like you. I don't care what you do or say! I'll run far away from here if I have to. You will not claim me like I am some property, heartless fiend!"

Miroku laughed. A low, amused laugh that sent Sango to madness. Everything she says always seems so amusing to him. And it irritates her to no end. "There is no where you can go. Did you not hear what I said? I am a powerful man. I will not give you up so easily. Anywhere you run off too, I will follow, I will have people follow. You can't escape from me. I have bought you fairly."

"I don't give a damn what you say! Stop spitting nonsense out to me!" And that was that. She ran. She couldn't take the anger that was building up inside of her. Just couldn't. It was all to much for her. One second she grows angry that she was even told she was to marry him in the first place. The next second she is almost taken over by him in such a small, simple seduction, and then the very last second she's on the verge of exploding from the sheer anger of being sold like an item.

She ran far from her home, running down the hill. She couldn't face them anymore. She was about to just _breakdown; crack._ She needed time to herself. How can she be sold off to such a person? A person such as him should not have the rights to claim an innocent woman. How dare he look to her and think he is superior. Title or no title, she will always see him as nothing but a tainted, heartless fiend.

Sango's legs kept moving on their own accord. She wanted to stop, but couldn't. But, where would she run off too? Where could she go? She couldn't show her face to anyone. Her pride would not let her. Having her family see her in such a weak state bothers her to no end. She needed peace. And the only place around here to get that is in the forest. And that's where her legs took her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango's father stared towards the door in angry disbelief towards his daughter. He could not believe she behaved so poorly to such a high, noble man, such as Miroku. Or, Lord Miroku. In a way he felt embarrassed. Such high nobility was standing in his very home and his daughter shamed them with childish embarrassment.

"Lord Miroku, please forgive me for my daughter's behavior. I will send Kohaku to go get her right away!"

"Don't bother." Miroku replied, staring towards the door she just ran out of. "Let her have time to herself."

"What if she runs away?"

"She won't. Not just yet. She needs time to let all this sink in." And with a sigh, he turned around and headed towards the table. "Do you have a room I can lie down in?"

Sango's father nodded his head and turned to kohaku. "Take Miroku to my bedroom for him to lay down."

Kohaku merely nodded. He was still thinking about the big debate he had just witnessed. Sango was his sister, and he loved her dearly. If he knew that this monk had intensions of buying her to force her to marry him, he would not have let Miroku here. Kohaku hates himself for the pain he had caused his sister, and hopes one day she will forgive him.

"Follow me." Kohaku replied dully. He could not face the monk with a happy manner. Sure, he did give them a ton of money in exchange for Sango. But was it still worth it?

Miroku followed Kohaku towards his father's bedroom and shut the door once Kohaku turned and left. In a way, Miroku was satisfied with how things turned out. He expected Sango to defy his orders and he still expects her too, even in the near future. He expected her rebelliousness. He requested a lot from her today. But, in due time she will come to learn that there was a reason he chose her.

He never planned on marrying. Just sleeping around. Why should he marry someone he won't even grow to partially like? But then he met _her_. And Sango was the girl he knew he would grow to like. Not love. That's going too extreme. He would _love_ to take her to bed, give her real pleasure to make up for what he's causing her right now. Her beauty and charm, and defiance intrigues him like no other. She was the one who will bring amusement in his dark world; make him laugh even if she is annoyed with him. Unique and beautiful she is; and also _his, and his alone._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N;** Oh geez. Usually I type out about 5 pages or so each chapter. But this one came out almost 8 pages. I couldn't find a good place to stop. Ah well. As said earlier, some things may not be from back in the old days, even if I put them there. I know I'm not right about everything, but hey, this is fantasy anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter as long as it's enjoyable, right?

Speaking of which, I hope you did enjoy. Enough to review! ;D What can I say? I'm an obsessive sucker for reviews. They are inspiring, and it's nice to think of what people thought of the chapter. So, please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; **I do not claim any sort of rights over Inuyasha or the characters. Just a fanfiction writer over here.

**A/N;** Bleh, not many reviews for the last chapter. Oh well. To the two people who did, thank you. And sorry for making everyone wait to long for this chapter!

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; What Challenges Await us.  
**

Frantically searching her surroundings, Sango continued to run. She wanted to stop, needed to stop, because her legs were getting weak and tired, but she couldn't find it in her to stop. She would not go back to her home at the moment. She _could not._ She won't be married to some arrogant fool who probably wants to use her as he does to his "mistresses." But this time, he's going all out and forcing her to be his wife. Forcing her to do something she has no interest in doing. After saving his worthless life, this is the thanks she gets in return?

_How can this be ok! _She screamed to herself mentally. There should not be laws such as this. Laws stating it is ok to buy off a woman, so long as the father or male guardian allows it. _How could this happen to me!_ Sango was frantic; she didn't want to show it. She had a reputation of always keeping her emotions under control; never letting her fear or anger get the best of her. But not even five minutes after meeting this monk—this devious, devious monk—she's shown every emotion there possibly is.

Eventually Sango found it in herself to stop running. She slowed down and made it over to the closest tree, leaning her body weight on it, for support. _Did I really sink so low as to run away?_ She questioned herself. Now, aside from fearing her horrid fate that her father bestowed upon her, she also feels weak and pathetic for running off. But it was what she had to do. She was getting so angry with him, so emotional, that she would have just exploded if she stayed and listened to his nonsense.

Her body slid down, having her sit against the large tree. She wanted to cry; she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, threatening to spill free. But she would not cry. She would not shed tears for such a man. A man like him should be locked away. Away from innocent women like her, who do not deserve to be treated as such.

Even in such a position, Sango will not die of no honor. She swears she will not let him break her down completely; she will not be crushed by Miroku's dangerous appeal. She will fight him if she must. He thinks he has won the battle, and that may be so; but he has not won the war. She will not give in so easily. He may have found a way to bind her to him, whether she wants it or not, but he will regret it. No doubt about it. Sango plans to give him one miserable life until he agrees to get rid of her; _to free her._ No way will she go through with this willing.

Heaving out a loud sigh, she stood back up. Sitting here and moping will not get her anywhere. If she wants to be free she has to think of logical ways to get that freedom she deserves. Completely bashing at Miroku won't do the job because it only amuses him; and while his amusement grows, Sango's anger grows along with it. Calmly talking with him may be something to try. But will he listen? Back at her home he seemed to have no interest in giving her back. Even if she was able to calmly talk to the man, he'd probably still deny her proposal.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Sango picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a small rock, and threw it as hard as she could. She envisioned the rock to be Miroku's head and hoped that she threw it in water or something so it would drown.

"What the shit!" A loud voice came from the direction Sango threw that rock and instantly she whipped around, keeping her eyes open and cautious. Who knows if this stranger was an ally, or an enemy.

"Hey you! You think it's perfectly fine to just go and throw rocks at people!" A tall, brooding man power walked towards Sango, eyes narrowed, glaring angrily at her, and a lump on his forehead.

Sango stood her grounds, not in the least phased by this angry stranger walking towards her. He looked as if he was about to attack her by the way he was storming towards her like that of an angry swarm of bees. She knew how to defend herself so if he wants to waltz on over towards her and cause a scene, so be it. When the man stopped in front of her, he had his arms folded firmly across his chest, still glaring towards her. Sango knew she was wrong to have hit him, even if she had no idea he was there, and she should at least apologize. It was her fault to begin with.

" I'm terribly sorry," She took a step back, widening the gap in between the two. "I had no idea you were there. I would never have throw it if I saw someone was standing there."

Sango couldn't help but notice this man's odd appearance. His long hair was what really made her question him. It was not grey; it was more on the lines of silver. Silver hair? Was she seeing this right? It has to be grey, because silver is just out of the question for a hair color. Also, his hair is long, which is also quite odd. These days long hair is not as fitting for men and they should always have short, tamable hair. It would seem this man does not agree with the laws of her time; _same as her._

"So, you're saying you just randomly throw rocks because you feel like it?" Sarcasm was noted in the man's tone as he rolled his eyes towards the young woman. He placed his palm on his temple where the large bump on his head was and rubbed it, easing the slight sore.

"No, I was angry at someone and I…" She trailed off. She didn't want to say she was envisioning the rock as Miroku's head and hoping it exploded or something. Aside from being extremely angry with her, he'd also think she's a total nutcase.

"Was taking out your anger by throwing rocks." The man finished her sentence, mocking her. Even though it was not fully true, Sango nodded anyways. He didn't need to know the whole story. Why should he? She doesn't even know him. There would be no point in telling a total stranger her personal problems, especially since he probably wouldn't even give two shits.

"You know what you're problem is? You people never stand up and take some action, that's what!" He snapped towards Sango, who was looking bluntly confused.

"Excuse me?" She questioned him, arching a brow. "Who in the world are you?"

"Hm," He rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha, explain to me what you are talking about, then." Sango leaned back against the tree again. She figured she might as well waste some time before knowing she has to return home; which she does, eventually. She cannot just think to run away forever.

"Well, instead of wasting your damn time getting angry at someone and then pretending their head is a rock, you should take some action and throw their actual head instead! You people always complain about how things are so unfair because someone did something to you. Well do something about it instead of complaining!"

"Hm," Sango began to think. Maybe this Inuyasha had a point. Calmly talking to Miroku won't do. He's just not one to reason with. She has to do something bigger, something better. Something to show that she cannot be his. Besides constantly fighting him, there has to be something else that would just seem…unappealing to him. "Oh? And what do you suggest I do then?"

Inuyasha shrugged lazily. "Beat the shit out of him." He stated simply.

"Oh yeah, great plan..." Sango mumbled, with sarcasm. She already tried to smack him. The first time was a success. The second she remembered clearly being _unsuccessful._

"Oh, ok. Let's stick to your plan and pretend he's a rock." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh be quiet!" Sango was growing angrier by the second. This guy seems to make her mad just as much as Miroku does. But, it would also seem that he gets mad just as easily. _It seems as though this guy is annoyed with every little thing I say._ "If you knew this guy, you'd know he was harder to deal with than you think. I never tried to beat him up but I did try to hit him. It didn't work out so well."

"Well of course not. You're a woman. Women can't hit worth shit."

"Excuse me! Want to try saying that again?" Sango stood up straight, off the tree. One thing she absolutely hated was when people discriminated her for being a woman. Because women have that reputation that says they're the secondary sex; the lower gender and they were not meant to do the things a man can do. She will not have anyone telling her that she is weaker than them because of her sex.

"Heh, fine." Inuyasha agrees, taking on her challenge. "Women. Can't. Hit. Worth. Shiiiiit."

That was the final straw. Before Inuyasha could even figure out what was going on, Sango grabbed one of his hands, and with this massive strength that she worked hard to get, she flung his hand over her head, having him fly a few feet in front of her. His landing was hard and he somersaulted a few times before finally halting to a stop. He laid there in complete shock. This woman…she basically threw him! She's a woman! Where the bloody hell did she get such strength?

"You're wrong," Sango stated matter-of-factly. "There are some women who can hit, and who can also throw. Remember that."

Inuyasha stood up, dusting himself off, while narrowing his eyes towards her. Because she is a woman he can't hit her back. He's allowed to. But, he never agreed with the 'punishment' on a woman. "I don't think there is a man on this planet who will ever be able to punish you properly." Inuyasha mumbled, still in disbelief.

"That is how it's meant to be, too." Sango agreed, smirking a little. She worked so hard, even when she was so young, to become strong; not to be outranked by men. Her training did pay off; well, except for on one person…

Sango gazed up towards the sky, noticing it was becoming dark. As much as she didn't want to, she had to go back. It was time. But she just…couldn't! She can't go back to a man who will claim her as his, when she clearly is not. She can't go back to a father who had the nerve to actually sell her! How can she go back to men like that? How can she even have men like that in her life?

_Why me, Lord? Why..?_ Sango prayed to the heavens; called out to God. She questioned why something like this happened to her. She was confused and her answers were unclear. She did not want to be bound to such a man! She wanted someone to love, to cherish. Someone who actually loves her and wants to raise a family with her. Not some sex-addicted, seducing, man who didn't know the meaning of love.

"Geez," Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his head again. "How are you having problems with someone when you just threw me? You'd think you'd be able to scare the poor guy away! I mean who in their right mind would want to bother some damn shark like you?"

"Apparently him." Sango sulked. She knew she could probably do the exact same to Miroku as she did to Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha wasn't expecting it. Inuyasha had that same menacing, powerful look to him as Miroku did. If Inuyasha was expecting it, she would not have been able to have thrown him. She could just tell from looking at him. When she compares the two together, they are basically the same person; but Inuyasha is not counting on some title to become dangerous. He just expresses things bluntly, as to Miroku, he uses his title and says exactly how things are. But both men are brooding, strong, and just have some sort of look that screams: _Power._

"You know," Sango narrows her eyes. "There has to be something I can do to make him not want me! Something that just turns the charm off..."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. Why on earth was she even saying this to him in the first place? He noticed her determination and the way she was so sure of herself. It was obvious she was bought over by some man who she wants nothing to do with. That happens a lot during these days. "Get together with someone. It makes you unavailable." Inuyasha bluntly stated. "Geez, you people are stupid—and why the hell am I still talking to you!"

"Get together with someone…" Sango froze. That's it! If she was taken, why would Miroku want her? She'd be unavailable. He couldn't claim her as his because she would be taken by another man; taken and under his care. Not Miroku's. "Inuyasha, you're genious! He won't want me if I've already freely given myself to someone."

"Mhmm, yeah, fascinating. Now go home! Leave me alone." Inuyasha shouted towards her. It aggravated him when it seems as though Sango paid no mind of attention to him.

"But, if I am going to get someone to pretend claim me, it would have to be someone who I know could pull it off. Someone who wouldn't fear this man and would be equally as strong."

Inuyasha glared, getting more annoyed. "Good luck with that. Now go."

Sango continued. "Someone with the same ruthlessness. Looks that can just give the message he is dangerous."

"You are just so incredibly smart." Inuyasha lied. "Now, get the hell out of here!"

"Someone like you." Sango pointed out, looking towards him. He was perfect! He had the same sense of danger just as Miroku did. He'd be the perfect one to use. Sango may not know the man at all, like not even in the least bit, but she could just see it in him that he would be the one. He was the only one who could stand next to Miroku and have the equal, brooding power. If she chose anyone smaller or not as dominant as Miroku, she would not be successful in declaring her independence. So, she had to choose wise. And she did. But, how would she get him to agree?

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Please! You're the only one who can help me!" Sango cried out to him. And even with her begs, it still did not work.

"Tough! Fight your own battles. Or, you can just keep pretending he's a rock. Maybe that'll make things easier."

Sango's fist balled up, tight. "Will you be quiet about that! Ok, I was mad. But now you're the only one who can help me with this and I need you. I'll do anything for you. Anything. I don't have money, but I can work for you, I can do a lot of things. Name your price. I am desperate."

Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl. He saw the desperation in her eyes, the sheer determination she was letting out. And it annoyed him even more. Everytime he meets someone, they always let him in with their personal problems and it bothers him to no end. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, you're the only one who can."

"What the hell are you talking about! Find someone else. There are more people on this damn planet than just me."

"They aren't suitable enough though. You're the only one I know who can do it."

Sango stopped in front of him, so he couldn't brush past her and go away. She would not take no for an answer; she could not. This was a fight for her freedom; a fight she would do anything to win. No way is she letting her one chance walk away from her.

"You don't even know me, so that excludes me." Inuyasha pointed out, before shoving her aside. But Sango grabbed his wrist and glared up towards him. Inuyasha looked down at her annoyed expression and let out an amused smirk. "You threw me once. Like hell I'm going to let you do it again."

"I won't ask anything of you ever again. After this you can leave and we will never see each other again. And after it is successful I will never talk to you ever again. Please please please!"

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh out. He pulled his wrist out of her fragile hands and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I am saying this…" He envisioned in his mind a picture of him beating himself up. _I can't believe I gave into her…_ "Only on one condition!"

"Name your price." Sango nodded, instantly agreeing.

"Promise never to talk to me after this man leaves. EVER. I don't care if I am still staying at this village of yours. Don't talk to me! I don't want to see you again. This is what happens when people like you are around! I get stuck doing all the damn dirty work."

"Agreed!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha and Sango walked out of the forest, along the outskirts of her village. Sango with a victorious smile plastered among her soft features and Inuyasha still looking angry as ever. He was not happy with this one bit. But, if he didn't agree, the damn wench wouldn't have shut up at all and he wouldn't have gotten anywhere with her next to him complaining the whole time. He should never have confronted her over the damn rock…

Sango looped her arm through his and glided her eyes over him, tensing up. "At least look like you like me! It won't work if you look like you have no interest in me at all."

"Shut up! Be lucky I am doing this at all!"

"It's just the same as you not doing it!" She elbowed him in his ribcage and he scowled at her, saying: "Fine! But don't expect a big smile. You owe me after this."

Villagers who were done working for the day, because night was coming, looked up and gazed shockingly at what they saw. Young Sango…with…a man? How can this be so? Sango would never sink to the level as to getting together with anyone. Everyone in the village knew this, and yet here she was, arms looped with a man; _a dangerously powerful looking man at that._

Her eyes were wide open, keeping a cautious look-out. Who knows where Miroku might be. Maybe he was still at her home, or maybe he's out around the village somewhere, or maybe if she's lucky, he left. But, that is most likely not the case. Sango didn't feel as if she was ready for this encounter. But, she also knew that this is the most ready she would ever feel. Might as well do it now and get it over with. And pray to God it is a success.

Whispers went around the village; causing rumors and stories. They were moving so fast, it was unreal. Who knew rumors could travel so fast in such a place. People were amazed at what they were hearing. Sango was very well known in her home. Everyone knew her. And there were few people who were actually believing what they heard. "No, we know Sango. She would never do something like that." Was the usual remark that was heard from the normal villager.

Inuyasha kept his stoic stare on his face; no one could tell what he was thinking. He was tall, well-built, brooding; _possibly even deadly._ People wondered how Sango came to be with such a man.

"Ok, where is the guy? I'm tired of everyone staring. Let's hurry and get this over with."

Sango flinched. She wasn't sure if he realized it at all that he was talking far too loud to be saying something far too secretive. She nudged him a bit giving him 'the look' that warned him mentally to keep it down. Inuyasha grumbled again.

Sango noted to herself this may not be as easy as she thought. If Inuyasha keeps acting the way he is, she will never be freed from Miroku's unbreakable grasp. But she has to be. Inuyasha better do this right or there will be hell to pay.

"Sango." A voice was heard behind the two. Sango whirled around, mentally cursing to herself. _Speak of the devil._

"Miroku." She gave the same simple reply back towards him, with a tall, proud stance. She already let him see her break down once; never again will that happen.

Inuyasha turned around as well to see who she was talking too and his face gave a small shocked look. It was a reaction Sango didn't expect him to do…

"Heh, Miroku. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha let go of Sango's hand and walked towards Miroku. The way he spoke, the way his whole attitude changed, it sounded as if they knew each other, as if…they were acquaintances!

"Inuyasha." Miroku let out a smirk, amused. He didn't think he'd see Inuyasha for a while. They go back a bit. Inuyasha is one of the people Miroku actually cares to talk to, and befriend. He didn't expect to see him here…with Sango around his arm. "I am here for my woman."

"You always have a woman." Inuyasha replies in a low voice, giving off that lazy shrug. "Eh, I got stuck helping this woman right here out. She's making me pretend to be some fake lover so she can get rid of some other guy. It's pretty annoying." Inuyasha turned his head slightly, glaring at Sango once again.

But his glare left him when he saw her shocked, frozen face. Her soft, pale features became paler from before. She looked as if she saw something that made her afraid, as if she saw some sort of ghost or something. "The hell is wrong with you?"

Miroku's jaw tightened. So that was her game. That is why Inuyasha just happened to be here. She was using him to get rid of Miroku. Miroku found this anger boiling inside of him. He's put up with her defiance long enough. There was no amusement in his stern expression now. He was all serious, all business. _And that was even more terrifying. _her rebelliousness, and defiance had to end right now. It would no longer be acceptable. Especially since she sunk to this level to get rid of him. And that made him all the angrier.

"Y–you two know each other!" She managed to spit out. This was not part of the plan. Curse her for not telling Inuyasha who Miroku was. That was a mistake; a huge fatal mistake. It costed her the plan and her freedom. _Her plan was a failure._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N;** Hmm…nothing to say here. But, I hope you enjoyed it. PM or Review please.

**Note to Sango;** Sorry I ruined like the whole thing while we were talking on msn. I won't ruin the following chapters! Hopefully. Well at least I won't tell you the big scenes. Haha. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; **(sigh) Here we go again. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Blah Blah, so on and so forth. I disclaim anything about them. This is just a fan fiction.

**A/N; **Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story! I didn't think I'd get any reviews when I first started. But also, when I first started this was intended to be a oneshot… So, what do I know?

**Note about why it said it was updated when it wasn't;** So, I know some of you were wondering what the deal was when you saw it was updated on November 2nd, but there wasn't another chapter. I got some PMs about it and reviews, so I will answer that now, since some of you are curious. I posted chapter 5 on November 2nd, but it was very short. Like, I only typed about 4 pages. Or more like 3 and a half. Usually I try and do 5 or more. But I was also going through writers block and couldn't think of any more to add to the story. When I posted it, it came out looking really short and it started bothering me because I don't like posting really short stories. So, I deleted it and decided when my writers block goes away, I'll add more to it. I always get writers block, so it took a while to go away. I don't have it anymore! But it will return soon, it always does. But that's why it says it was updated. I did update, but deleted it like 5 minutes later. So, basically I just wanted a longer chapter. Maybe more suspenseful, too? Because where I originally left off, it was no where exciting. Hopefully this posting is better. Sorry for the inconvenience!

**Rating; **T for Teens.

**Pairings; **Sango x Miroku

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; What Challenges Await Us.**

This was so unexpected; so unpredictable. Of all things to happen, who would have thought that Inuyasha—the man she was depending on—and Miroku knew each other? It was the last thought that would have crossed Sango's mind. She can see how they could be friend's though. They both were brooding, powerful, and also annoying. Men like them were hard to come across. Miroku's scheme to try and force Sango's compliance just so he could take her to bed was common, but the powerful energy he possessed, that he gave off, and those eyes—those significant, hypnotic eyes—it was uncommon. There should be no such thing as men such as them.

Sango stood her ground, trying not to let his intimidating look get to her; to send her falling to the ground begging for forgiveness. Like that would ever happen. His look was serious, stern, dark and enraged. He's put up with her rebellious streak for a short time now, but Sango can read him and tell that using another man to escape was going far beyond his limits. It was something he's never had to deal with before and something it seemed like he didn't ever want to deal with.

"Sango," Miroku said her name cooly, keeping the same stoic stare that he always manages to have. "You thought to use a man to keep us apart, is that so?"

Sango let out a low growl of annoyance. She was so certain this would work; that this would be her key to her normal life again without him attempting to take over. And it completely backfired. "That is what it appears to be." She wasn't afraid of him, and she wouldn't sink to such a level of acting afraid of him. Deep inside her butterflies were fluttering in the pits of her stomach, but even so, she could not let out fear. It would only bring satisfaction to him for winning; and that could not happen.

Inuyasha blinked. Everything felt awkward for him. This female was relying on him to help her, and he blew it because he had no idea it was one of his old friends from a while back. He can see her depression, but he can also see that she is forcing it back, hiding it from being visibly seen. Even with her holding back, it is still obvious that she is hurting inside; emotional pain that won't go away unless Miroku really sets her free. Or…if she somehow falls for him and accepts what he is offering her.

"Hmph," Inuyasha folded his arms. "No point in pretending you're unavailable anymore, thank God." It felt good finally not to have to put up with her bull crap anymore. "You know, next time you damn well better make sure someone doesn't know the man you're trying to escape from, or it'll turn out like this again. I stand by what I said earlier. People are getting stupider each passing day."

For once Sango said nothing. She kept her mouth shut, ignoring his insulting comment. She felt out of place to say some snippy remark back towards him. Felt that it was useless. Men like these two wouldn't change, so what's the point of fighting back? She's always been taught to fight for what she believes in, and to never give in. Well, at the moment she is fighting for her freedom, and losing the battle. Her constant fighting seems like it's all futile. He **won't** give her up. Nothing will change his mind. For once in her life, she had the greatest urge to just…give up.

"Hm?" Inuyasha noted her silence. Miroku, too, was slightly taken back by that. She always had something to say. From the moment he met her there was never a time where she would not fight back and argue with him. Is it that she has finally been broken? "Nothing to say back?" It was as if Inuyasha **wanted** her to say something. In a way he enjoyed their constant bickering towards each other. But now with her not saying anything it was not as enjoyable.

"What's the point?" She shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Will it change anything? If I said something, would you think about what I said, or would you get angry and fight back? You would fight back. If I begged not to be wed off, would the proposal be canceled? No. Nothing would change no matter how much I fight back. There is no point in even wasting my breath."

"Then shall we go back?" Miroku held out his hand, curious to see if she would take it. If she was not going to fight back anymore, did he win? Will she just fully surrender herself to the things he was offering to her? Or would she continue to mope around in an act of depression?

"Fine." She replied simply, ignoring his hand, turning around and heading towards the direction of her home. Even in her instant change of mood, Miroku noted the graceful sway of her delicate hips, her simple gesture with her arms swinging back and forth. There was this powerful urge tearing at him, urging him to grab her and just embrace her with his strong arms. But he had to swallow down that urge. The time is not now. She would not go along with that. Absolutely would not. "I suggest you follow if you wish to go back." Sango's voice cut him out of his fantasy.

Inuyasha shrugged lazily, heaving out a sigh. "Might as well." Since Miroku was here, Inuyasha figured he should stick around and get reacquainted with his old friend. But, since he was a little preoccupied with this stubborn female, they wouldn't catch up that much. Sango may have given up, so they think, but Inuyasha knows better. A future with her will be interesting that is for sure.

Miroku started walking, his larger steps easily catching up with her small, gentle steps. His arm went around her waist, wanting the knowledge that he can hold her like this and for once she won't fight back. And to his shocking surprise, _she didn't._ She made no move what-so-ever to push him aside, but she also made no move as to put her arm around him, or scoot in closer. He had to physically pull her to him a little more just so he could fit his arm around her. And she complied. Willing and unphased.

Not to long later they returned to her home. Sango's father was outside, as if he was waiting for them. Sadness filled his bleak eyes as he saw Miroku's arm around his defiant daughter. He felt so horrible for what he had done to her. She looked far from happy. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she made no move as to touch Miroku as he was touching her. She was obviously upset. And it seemed as though she just caved in to his demands.

"Sango, honey, where have you been?" Her father looked to her with compassion. He wanted to know she was ok and he wanted to see her smile; because she had the smile that could light up a bleak world.

"Father, I am an engaged woman. I am not a little girl anymore. Where I go is not to be concerned by anyone because I am not the little girl in constant need of being watched over. Please treat me as the adult that you had no problem of treating me as earlier."

Her words stung him; _real deep_. His heart ached for her. It was bluntly obvious that she had just given up with everything she was fighting for and gave into the demands her father set her up for and what Miroku was forcing on her. When she spoke those words to him, her expression did not change. She looked apathetic; stoic. Her sadness was purely obvious. He had hurt his own daughter for the loads of money he was going to receive from Miroku. Was it worth it? He figured Miroku could somehow make his daughter happy. But, at this very moment, that is not the case.

"I want to know where you go if you ever decide to wonder off." Miroku informed her, gazing down at her. With Sango soon to be his wife, he cannot have her wondering around places and not know where she is. It was unheard of and it will stay unheard of with him around. She will be his wife and it will be his duty to protect her from any threat that comes their way.

"You mean to say you would actually give me that freedom to walk somewhere other than by your side?"

"At the moment, no." Miroku noted her sarcasm right away. She was deliberately toying with him and mocking him at the same time. He never figured she would act depressed the whole entire time they were married. But, he did figure that she would light up his home, make things interesting for him. This new personality she has developed is already irritating Miroku and he doesn't know how long he can handle this constant sarcasm or stoic attitude before he has to teach her how to be an** obedient** wife, forcing it upon her or not.

"Of course not. Silly question." She felt his arm around her clench, tighten. Deep inside her there was a burst of satisfaction that spread through her. But also, there was something inside her that didn't care. No longer would she be happy. No longer would she be the woman everyone knew she was. She would be a mistress, a played wife. The person in the background. She cannot live a life such as that. But she has to. And there is nothing civilized that she can do about it.

"You should just stop." In the background, Inuyasha spoke. His comment was directed towards Sango.

She turned to him, saying nothing, but staring at him blankly. She had no idea what he was talking about, but in a sense she got the gist of it. Inuyasha, more than anyone, knows Miroku, knows who he is and all about him. She got that he was giving her a message to just accept what he was offering.

"First of all, I don't see what he sees in you. You're stubborn, you have a big mouth and he can do much better than some rebellious little chit like you! But, for some odd reason he chose you. Women would kill to be in your position! He is a wanted man by the female population. He is offering you his entire home. Just take it already, Goddamn."

"Inuyasha," Miroku turned to him, his voice as calm as it always is, "that is enough."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sighed. He can't see why his friend has so much patience towards this woman. How much longer would he be able to last with her?

Miroku turned her around so that she could fully face him. "Go to bed, Sango. We are leaving in the morning."

"Going where?"

"Home."

"…" She said nothing. Not only was she forced to marry him, but she had to fully leave her normal life. Leave all the people she loves, her family, friend's, her _real_ home. It was all going to be a memory to her. She truly was leaving everything behind. And for what? All for the sake of her father having money.

She turned from him and headed towards the hall, passing her father up. "Goodnight father. I must thank you for selling me off to a complete stranger. Did he offer a lot of money? Because, I at least hope one of us can be happy." She continued down the hall until all that was heard was the click from her shutting the door.

Her father turned towards Miroku, feeling so low, so hurt. He's never felt so bad in his entire life. His daughter was holding grudges against him; a grudge that she will not let go. He did what he had to do. Sango does so much for this family, and would do anything. But, did he go too far?

"Don't say it." Miroku ordered him. He saw it coming. He saw that her father was about to take away everything that he said. Take away the deal and try and bargain with him to get his daughter back home. But, nothing he could say will make that happen. Sango is now his property; something he owns, and if anyone tried and takes her away from him, so help them God.

"But, I was thinking—"

"I said don't say it!" Miroku snapped. "You're falling for her game. She wants you to pity her so you can take back everything you said and forget about this marriage."

"But she's right! I thought with you she could be happy. But she's more miserable than ever!"

Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "She will come around. What other choice does she have?"

"When you put it like that, it shows me you are not the man for my daughter."

Miroku's eyes trailed up to meet Sango's father, a genuine smirk forming on his face. His expression was simple, but it gave off the message he was wanting to give off. "I am the only man for your daughter. That is a fact."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Deep in the forest of the outskirts of Sango's village, two bandits were pacing around in a frantic panic. Both unsure what to do, and to afraid to take the obvious answer and return home without their other two—now dead—companions. It's been hours; mostly all day and they have not left the same area it happened. They were too unsure; confused. They didn't know how to react to the situation. Because if they returned home, they may be punished and also killed.

One of the bandits—Haruo—has had enough. There was no time to continue standing around and moping. They had to go back, even if it did cost their life. They can't just continue to hide out here any longer. And that was a fact.

"Damnit, Katsu! We can't just not return. Do you think we can continue hiding any longer?" Haruo spoke to the other bandit, who finally took a seat against a large tree trunk, in a sulking manner.

Katsu looked up towards his companion, letting out a lazy sigh. "I know, Haruo. But think what will happen to us if we return. We'll be killed, shot, beheaded, something! Do you want to go back knowing that we may possibly die?"

"**Possibly** die! It's not a fact, it's a possibility. And don't be stupid. We've staked out here long enough. Think what will happen if we don't return and they find out our mission was a failure. He'll hunt us down I'll bet you. He'll hunt us down and have his men kill us! And that is a definite. So, we can either go back with the **possibility** of getting killed or run away with a **definite** of getting killed!"

"He may not even catch us!" Katsu argued back. He was not looking foreword to going back, just too possibly get cut out of the picture. He saw two of his companions die already. He did not want to join them in a place of torment. Dying was not number one priority on his list.

"You know he will. Lord Naraku has very well trained men. He can find us. He has people everywhere, just as Lord Miroku does. We wouldn't be able to hide for long."

As much as Katsu hated to admit, Haruo was right. It would be better off to return and tell them their mission was a failure. Because they can always think of a solution to increase their chances for next time. If they ran off they would be killed off. With a sigh of defeat, Katsu nodded. "You're right. We should return."

"We wasted enough time as it is just sitting here. It's dark already. Lord Naraku probably figured we'd be close to home by now."

"Well it's not our fault that damn Miroku happened to be all the way out here. And we still didn't kill him!"

Both men started walking in the opposite direction as to where Lord Miroku and that woman walked too in the morning. They remember the events so easily, as if it was embedded on there minds like a scar embedded on the skin. They couldn't believe it. Their two companions had Miroku all but trapped. It was finally going to happen. They were going to kill Miroku.

Then _BAM! Gunshot!_

Their companion went down. Leaving one more left that was already in the open. The other two bandits stayed hidden. They were basically the lookouts, just in case someone happened to be strolling along. Their job was to watch and kill anyone who dared come by the area. But, they missed someone. Neither of them noticed the woman hiding in the shadows as they were. So, when the second gunshot was heard, leaving both the bandits trying to kill Miroku, dead, Katsu and Karuo were left sitting their in pure fright; shocked.

They were incredibly surprised when they saw that woman come out from hiding. A woman was the one who killed their companions. A mere woman! They sunk to the level of being taken out by the lowest of the low. A woman.

If only they could see how embarrassing that is to have a woman be the one to take them out. It was embarrassing and shocking.

"Well, what now?" Katsu spoke up. Their mission had been to kill Lord Miroku. It was direct orders sent by Lord Naraku. He wanted Miroku dead; _needed_ him out of the picture.

"Well," Haruo spoke up. "We need to return and tell Lord Naraku of the…interference. And then try and explain to him what we plan to do about it."

"Oh? And what do we plan to do about it?"

Haruo turned to Katsu and shook his head. "Are you that blind? What else can we do about it? We have to kill him. He needs to be killed off. If he stays alive, he will get the title from his father as Duke. And you know how much Lord Naraku wants that title. Anyone with that title will be respected everywhere. As far as our land reaches. Right now, Lord Miroku is well known because of the title he has now, but if he gets the title from his father, everyone who is anyone shall know him. Why should someone like him have it? So, it is our duty to get rid of him. Dispose of him. So that the title will get passed down to the second best, Lord Naraku."

Katsu merely shrugged. He could careless about what Lord Naraku gets. Lord Naraku cares for wealth and power. That's all he cares for. And he will do anything to get it. Even kill off the son of the powerful Duke; the son who is soon to get that title. "And what of that woman?"

"We can't do anything about her unless she somehow comes home with Lord Miroku. But, when does he ever bring home a woman who he has a one night affair with?"

"…True. But, what if Lord Miroku gets the title before he is killed?"

Haruo stopped walking. It took Katsu a few moments to even realize it, but when he did notice, he too stopped as well. "Are you really this stupid? Who cares. If Lord Miroku gets the title we can still kill him off and the title of the Duke will go get passed down to Lord Naraku. But, with Lord Miroku as Duke, it will cause large chaos and it will be inspected more thoroughly. So, we would have to be careful. That is why it is safer to kill him before he gets the title. But, if he does get it, we have to be on our best lookout and make no mistakes. Got it!"

"Understood."

"Good," Haruo continued to walk again, having Katsu follow by his side. The two still had a long ways to go before they would reach home and Lord Naraku would have their heads for it. But, if they play their cards right, they can get out of their punishment and kill off Miroku. Just as planned. "Lord Naraku wants the title as Duke. We shall give it to him and then he will owe us."

"Oh, so you're in this for the reward!" Katsu noted.

"Think how good it will be. And all we have to do is one simple thing. The extermination of Lord Miroku. Next time, we won't fail, Katsu."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **Finally. I had this chapter written about five other times, but I was fighting writers block then. I think this chapter came out much better than the other ones. Good thing I deleted the one I posted because I like the added stuff better. Brings more suspense maybe? Or maybe that's just me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

Please review or PM. Thank you.

**Note to Sango;** Yes there will be more fluff. xD I can't just make it all fluffy and romantic with Sango completely hating him. D: Well I could...but the time is not now. In due time it will be! Haha.


End file.
